


a letter to you

by peachykatsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykatsuki/pseuds/peachykatsuki
Summary: this is a letter to you. a letter of our past and a letter of my present. if you were here, this letter wouldn’t be made, but it’s a letter of importance. i hope this letter reaches you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	a letter to you

i remember the first time he laid a hand on you. he came home drunk out of him mind with the news that he has lost his job and took it out on you. he was the only person working at the time as he believes that women only belong at home and a man belongs outside working.

you have told him that he would be able to easily find a new job with his experience in his field, but he didn’t agree with you talking to him out of line.

you weren’t aloud to talk freely around him, you know this. it was too late to realize your mistake because he raised up his hand and struck you with the back.

you didn’t make a sound. your head turned to the side with the force. he rose his hand again, but i had run in front of him, almost halting him in his steps.

he didn’t want to hurt his only child, but blinded with rage and high off of substance abuse, he didn’t see reason and guided the strike to my cheek.

metallic filled my mouth and white filled my vision. you didn’t react, but you didn’t have the choice. he demanded you to show him respect and to teach me to respect him.

you nodded, not breathing a word. he walked away, slamming the his bedroom door and silence filled the area.

you didn’t know what to do, you blamed yourself, you cried and kept apologizing for something that wasn’t your fault. 

i didn’t cry, i had to stay strong for you. i comforted you, told you it wasn’t your fault. i wasn’t aloud to call you mom or him dad, but when you heard me call you mama, you cried even more.

as a ten year old, i didn’t understand why he did this. he would say out of love, but there was more to this.

a certain possessiveness is what it was when he continued to brand us with his hand print .

but then you died at the age of 33, leaving behind your son, age of thirteen and daughter, age of three behind, with the man who dared call you his wife and our father.

the man who caused your death and the man who made your beautiful red locks stripped with silver from the stress of the never-ending days.

he has never directed his anger towards your daughter, but took it out double on me as a replacement.

a month after mourning at your funeral, he was married to a brand-new women. a woman who was as submissive as could be. she did all that he asked.

she was cruel, vile. she would smile such a bright smile, teeth and all, but immediately glare at the sight of me. 

she loves natsu. the little 3 year old loves her, calls her mom and calls him dad.

he changed after your funeral. he was nicer. he told me to call him dad and call her nana. there was no more miss or sir.

i should’ve seen it coming. when at the age of fourteen when he took me away from home because some of his coworkers wanted to meet me. when he took me to a strange house and handed me off to his friends while getting a handful of cash in return.

i was handled roughly. the men didn’t care as long as they got what they wanted and what they wanted was my body. i would scream and cry, but they would just gag me and ruin my purity.

it became a normal thing. i would have a week-long bag packed and i would be sent off. some treated me like a human, fed me, bathed me, but some treated me like a caged animal. would feed me scraps, or just not at all.

i became numb to the touch and void of emotion at the age of fifteen. they liked me quiet, perfected it. just a small, porcelain doll for all their pleasure, never mine.

they dressed me up just to dress me down.

at the age of eighteen, he was murdered by fantasia. she believed she would get his money, but she was charged guilty after natsu has ratted her out to the judge.

the money and house was given to me as an inheritance. natsu was put under my custody. i was able to make a case against the men who have been in my life the last five years of my life. all charged with life and more.

natsu was still young, only six. i was able to get her into the best school i could find for her. she knew i was her brother, but she didn’t understand why i haven’t been in her life, but she didn’t need to understand.

to this day, i get reminders in the form of nightmares of the past years. the years where he has put me through hell and never cared.

i met a boy. he’s only seventeen. he’s the son of a university professor. he’s a gentleman. he was kind and gentle, never raised his voice and made sure to protect me and natsu.

he’s tall and he’s a head of the brightest and most silkiest blonde hair i have ever seen. he has bright brown eyes hidden behind round glasses. he had a good sense of style, sweaters, button ups and jeans.

he asked me on a date when i first bumped into him on the way to pick up natsu. he commented on my hair, said it was the most unusual hair color he has ever seen. he mistaken it as dyed, until i had to really convince him that it was natural.

he laughed when i showed him a photo of you and a photo of natsu. the bright red hair was natural and passed down by blood. 

he smiled softly and asked if he could take me out on a date. my face heated up to such a dark red that it put my hair to shame. i nodded shyly and gave him my number so he could text me the details.

we ended up going to a beautiful restaurant. we sat and ate and talked the whole time. he asked about you, wanted to get to know about you more after learning you have passed. he was genuine and sweet. he paid for dinner and walked me home.

he asked me to go on another date and kissed me at the doorstep. we didn’t stop until natsu opened the door with the babysitter chasing after the wild seven year old. 

he smiled and introduced himself to her. she was shy at meeting him. he called her little pigtails pretty and her face lit up as much as mine did. they got along very well.

that was five years ago. today, i, hinata shouyou, at the age of twenty-five, will be marrying tsukishima kei, age twenty-four.

we love each other. he helped me fight off the fears, and fight off my nightmares. he fought along side me to overcome my past.

i miss you mom. every year i leave you flowers and make sure your grave is in perfect shape. this year, i will be leaving you this letter. 

natsu has grown up perfectly. she is happy and has gained a better understanding of our past with you and father. i have fought her that father was wrong about everything he has taught her about becoming a perfect wife.

i will continue to leave you flowers and updates every few years. we all miss you and will never forget you.

written by tsukishima shouyou, age twenty-five.


End file.
